


A Little Piece of Mind

by sahrmael



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, but akon doesn't care bc he's all about that intellect, from my ff.net, is cute and fluffy and i love it, mayuri is a sourpuss lbr, which is great bc mayuri is shit with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahrmael/pseuds/sahrmael
Summary: There are some things that do not warrant explanation. This is one of those things, and Akon finds himself quite content with that. (AU.)
Relationships: Akon/Kurotsuchi Mayuri
Kudos: 3





	A Little Piece of Mind

There's a strange sort of relief, he finds, at the oddest hours of day, when the door snaps shut and this man drops into bed beside him.

It isn't what anyone would expect, being this close to him. The space they share isn't fraught with the same manner of tension he exudes in nearly every other aspect of his life. But no one would believe it, even were Akon to divulge that information.

He's come to terms with the fact that things are better this way – better with secrets – and he has found contentment in it.

If the same can be said for the man beside him, he doesn't know. But he watches, seeking little signs that, through the years, have manifested more and more frequently. He's not quite so quick to pull away when Akon goes to smooth the creases out of his shirt or adjust his collar. Yes, he maintains that irked glimmer in his eye, but Akon knows now that it's just for show. A deterrent, if you will, that no longer has effect on him.

At first, Akon had thought himself standing at death's door when, on impulse, he'd lingered following a lengthy presentation on the very distinct absence of gods. It had been an enlightening event – though it had done little to convince him one way or another – and, before he had time to think it through, he was staring into the very uncertain eyes of a man who – above all else – was _always_ certain.

That had been his first real glimpse into the fact that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was just as human as anyone else.

The two of them don't talk about it, but they don't need to. They've acclimated to occupying the same space, even if one of them is much more reclusive than the other.

It isn't at all that he's _incapable_ of socialization, but that his mind works too quickly for most people to keep up. Akon has surprised the both of them in that regard, and he's certain that's part of the reason Mayuri sticks around.

The rest of it is ill-defined and does not require explanation. Akon himself has never been overly concerned with the prospect of physical intimacy, and having stumbled upon someone with even less of an interest in it suits him just fine. Whatever this is, however it works, it just _works._

_"What are you staring at?"_

He blinks through the dark, smile pulling at his lips as he lifts the bedding up over the other man's shoulder. Why spoil the moment, he thinks, and shakes his head, fingers drifting off into a mess of dark hair.

"Nothing, nothing," Akon says, and smiles. "You're tired. _Go back to sleep._ "

For a moment, Mayuri looks about ready to sit upright and demand answers. But, a second later, he scoffs, appearing as relaxed as Akon has ever seen, decidedly too fatigued to press the matter any further.

Several minutes pass, and when Akon is certain Mayuri has been lulled back to sleep, he moves closer, still smiling, to breathe in the uncharacteristically comforting scent that lingers on his skin.

Whatever it is, somehow, it grants Akon peace.


End file.
